Love Sick
by Roaramon
Summary: The group is heading through a mountain. Well they get split up and I think you can guess what happens. Warning this is a Mimato, it is mostly about Matt and Mimi. Please read and review. Hope you like it.


Authors Note: This is a Mimato, if you don't like that couple, that's ok, but this is not a fiction for you. Once again if you like to use bad language in the reviews DON'T. Please e-mail it to me rather than post it where anyone can read it. Thanks.  
This story takes place after the digidestines defeat Myotisemon but they do not go right after the Dark Masters. They travel through a snowy, mountainous region of the digiworld. Well they all get separated and I think you can guess what happens.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon or any Digimon characters used in this fanfic.  
************************************************************************  
  
LOVE SICK  
By, Roaramon  
  
"Come on lets go." Tai ordered. "But Tai it's so cold" Kari said to her big brother. "I know well find a place to stop soon." Tai said looking down worriedly at his sister. "I hope so my feet are freezing." Mimi complained. "I can't even feel my fingers anymore." TK said looking at his fingers. "Here let me take a look." Matt said as he knelt down to look at TK's hands. "They look bad." Matt thought as he examined his brothers hands. "Here where these." Matt said as he took of his own gloves and put them on TK's hands. "Thanks Matt." TK said as he fixed the gloves to fit him better. "No problem." Matt replied as he continued walking. "Hey look there's a cave let's stay there." Sora said as they came up to a clearing around a cave. "Alright sounds good." Tai said as he ran into the cave. "I'll start collecting some wood for a fire." Joe said as he and Gomamon went off to the brush. "And we'll get food." Sora and Mimi said as they went off with Biomon and Palmon into the forest. "I'll see if I can find out where we are." Izzy said as he opened his computer with Tentomon looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Do your hands feel better TK." Matt asked as he removed the gloves and looked at his hands again. "Yea they feel much better." TK said smiling at Matt. "Well keep them on so it does not get worse." Matt said as he finished looking over his hands. "Ok Matt." TK said as he left and went to play in the snow with Kari.   
************************************************************************  
"Well let's call it a night." Tai yawned. "Yea I'm really tired." Sora said as the group walked into the cave. "I'm still cold." Mimi complained as they settled down for a cold night.  
************************************************************************  
"Well let's get moving" Tai ordered. "So do you know where we are Izzy." Joe asked. "Well we are just beginning to climb this mountain so it's not going to get any better." Izzy answered. "Well we have to keep moving or well never get back home." Sora commented.   
  
They kept moving all morning until they stopped to rest in the early afternoon. "How much longer." Mimi asked. "A lot longer." Izzy said as he opened his computer. "I don't think we can keep this up." Joe complained. "All come on Joe it's not that cold." Tai teased as he began to make a snow ball. "Well it has only been getting colder as we keep moving." Joe commented. "So what we can handle it." Tai said as he looked at Matt who was looking at TK's hands again. "HEY MATT, think fast." Tai yelled as he throw the snow ball right at Matt.   
  
"Well keep the gloves on you hands but they look a lot better." Matt said as he finished looking over TK hands again. "What Tai." Matt said turning around just as the snow hit him in the face. Tai fell over laughing. "Oh real funny Tai." Matt said angrily. "You should have seen your self." Tai laughed. "Yea right." Matt as he wiped the snow away. But he when he looked down at the snow he saw blood. "That's not funny Tai you cut his face open." Mimi said as she walked over to Matt. "It's so cold it makes your skin more brittle." Mimi explained as she looked at the cut. "It's no big deal." Matt said pulling away. "Well it's only going to make your skin more weak and with the cold weather it won't heal unless you get it take care of it." Mimi said stepping towards him. "Here I have some herbs that will help." Mimi said as she took some crushed herbs. "No it's alright Mimi." Matt said moving away. "No it will help...come here." Mimi said as she grabbed Matt's arm and making him stay. Tai was now cracking up uncontrollable. "Oh be quite Tai, it's your fault." Sora said hitting Tai. "It might sting." Mimi warned. "Mimi you don't have to...ahh." Matt winced in pain. "It will help trust me." Mimi said rubbing in the herbs. "If you say so." Matt said flinching. "All man Matt can't handle a little sting." Tai laughed wiping a tear away. "TAI..." Matt said angrily as he started to get up but Mimi stopped him. "You know Tai if I recall the last time you got a little scratch you cried all night." Mimi said smiling at him. "No...but...I..." Tai started. "Just lay off Tai." Sora said stopping Tai. "Thanks Mimi." Matt thanked smiling fondly at her. "No problem Matt." Mimi said blushing and turning away. "All come on...." Tai laughed.   
  
"EVIL WIND" a voice bellowed as a loud bang rumbled throw the area. "What was that?" Tai asked worriedly. "Well the what ever it was it caused an...an..." Izzy started. "AN AVALANCHE!" Joe yelled as they began to run. "That crash must have caused it." Sora explained as the group ran away as fast as they could. Just as they looked like that they were pulling a head there was a dead end. "Great end of the road now what." Tai yelled. They group stood there as the white wave of snow came quickly towards them. "TK stay with me." Matt yelled as he grabbed TK and held him tightly. The drop was steep and it was so ridge that it had many fall out shoots. The group stood in terror, frozen where they stood as the wall of snow came crashing onto them. The force of the snow and the sheerness of the cliff caused them to be split up and scattered far away from each other.  
************************************************************************  
"All man, what happened." Matt groaned as he emerged from the snowy blanket. "TK...TK where are you." Matt called as he began to search for TK. "Over here Matt." TK said softly. He was near a wall so he was not badly hurt. Patamon was with him trying to keep him warm. "You alright?" Matt asked as he helped him up. "Yea but now I'm really cold." TK shivered. "It's alright." Matt reassured him as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around him trying to warm him up. "Oh...what happened." A familiar voice growled. "Gabumon?!" Matt spoke softly as he went over and helped him out of the snow. "Are you ok?" Matt asked. "Yea, I don't have a fur coat for nothing." Gabumon laughed slightly. "Yea it kept me warm too." Another voice laughed. "Palmon? How long have you been there?" Gabumon asked. "You kinda fell on me when we went off the cliff." She laughed. "Where's Mimi I saw her fell with us too." Palmon asked concertedly. "I don't know I have not seen her." Matt said worriedly. "Mimi!!" Matt called as he began to search for her.   
  
"Oh where am I." Mimi asked as she awoke in a small hole in under the snow. She tried to push her way out but the snow was too tightly packed. "Mimi...Mimi where are you." Mimi heard Matt calling. "Matt...Matt help!" Mimi called. But she heard nothing in response. "MATT. MATT HELP ME!!" Mimi yelled in a panic. "Oh please help me." Mimi cried as tears began to form in her eyes. There was a long silence until Mimi began to sob uncontrollable. "MATT." Mimi whimper as she buried her face in her hands.   
  
"Mimi...MIMI." Matt called as he heard someone calling. He began to dig where he heard the noise. "MATT! HELP!" Mimi cried. "MIMI!!!" Matt yelled as he began to uncover her. "Matt...OH MATT!" Mimi cried as she burst out of the snow and into Matt's arms. "Oh Matt I was so scared." Mimi cried holding Matt tightly. "It's ok...it's ok..." Matt said trying to calm her down. "I did not think you could hear me." Mimi cried. "Of course I heard...come on now." Matt smiled as he pulled he away so he could look at her. "Don't cry you'll only make your face freeze up." Matt laughed as he wiped her tears away. "Yea your right, sorry." Mimi laughed as she wiped her own tears away and got up out of the snow.  
  
"Ok everyone alright?" Matt asked looking around the group. TK was holding Patamon trying to stay warm, Palmon was helping Mimi get all the snow off her and Gabumon was knocking all the show out of his fur. "Well what do we do now." Mimi asked looking towards Matt. "Well I guess we start looking for the others." Matt said as he looked around the area. "Yea I hope we find them soon." TK said as he got up and ready to go.  
************************************************************************  
"Now I'm really cold." Mimi complained as the group made it to the edge of a cliff. "Well let's take a short break." Matt offered as he sat down on a rock. "Alright, I'm tried." TK said as he sat down next to Matt. "Here let me take a look at your hands." Matt said as he took of the gloves. "The look alright." Mimi said as she walked over to them. "Yea but you better keep the gloves on." Matt sighed as he got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff.   
  
"Matt, are you alright." Mimi asked coming over to him. "Yea, I'm fine." Matt answered plainly. "No your not I can tell. What's wrong?" Mimi asked as she placed a hand on his back. "I'm...I'm just worried. What are we going to do. It keeps getting colder and what are we going to do tonight. It will be even worse." Matt said looking over the mountains he stood in front of. "We'll be alright." Mimi said reassuringly as she rubbed Matt's back. TK and the Digimon slowly walked up to them on the cliff. "I hope so." Matt said lowering his head. "Thanks Mimi." Matt said gratefully as he turned his head around to look at Mimi. "No Problem Matt. Just glad to help." Mimi said bashfully. Matt turned back around to look over the mountains again. They all stood there in silence gazing over the mountains.   
  
"EVIL WIND." Something roared as the ground from under them shook. "What was that." Mimi cried as she ran towards Matt. "It was the same thing we heard last time." Matt yelled. All of a sudden the ground cracked between the group as both sides began to fall in different directions. TK and the Digimon on one side and Matt and Mimi on the other. "TK!!!" Matt yelled as he tried to make it up to make it up the falling side. "MATT." TK yelled as he watched Matt struggle to make it to him. But more ice was falling and knocking Matt back down until the whole cliff fell down taking them with it.   
************************************************************************  
"What...where am I." Mimi thought as she shook her head looking around. "Matt..." Mimi whispered. "Matt!" Mimi called as she began to search for him in the snow. "Matt...where are you." Mimi called getting worried. All of a sudden Mimi heard coughing coming from a corner. "Matt." Mimi whispered as she slowly made her way towards the corner. More coughing could be heard as she moved closer. "Matt." Mimi asked as she looked. There was Matt huddled in a ball coughing and sneezing. "Matt...Matt are you ok." Mimi asked sitting next to him. "Yea...I'm...I'm fine." Matt said in between cough's. "Does not sound like your fine." Mimi said placing her hand on Matt's forehead. "Oh Matt, you burning up." Mimi said as she felt his warm head. "No...no I'm fine." Matt sniffled. "No your not." Mimi said concertedly. "No really I'm fine, come on let's...let's find the others." Matt moan. "No you can't keep moving if your sick." Mimi explained. "No...I have to find TK." Matt said firmly as he got up. But as soon as he was up he fell down again coughing. "oh..." Matt groan holding his stomach. "Matt you have to get some rest." Mimi said softly as she helped him up. "No I have to find TK." Matt sniffled. "Come on let's see if we can find a place to stay for the night." Mimi said as she began to walk with Matt slowly behind her. "What...what about TK." Matt coughed. "The Digimon are with him. Am I am sure Gabumon will keep him warm. He'll be fine." Mimi assured him. "I hope so." Matt sniffled.   
  
As they kept walking Matt began to worsen. He was coughing more and he had begun to stumble. "Come on Matt well fine a place to rest soon." Mimi said as she walked by his side. Matt moaned and closed his eyes. "It will be alright Matt." Mimi assured him as she took his hand. Matt looked back up at her strangely. She smiled at him and he held her hand tighter as they kept walking.   
  
"Hey look over there." Mimi said excitedly as she ran up to a small cave. "We can stay here tonight." She said as she went back and helped Matt. "Here you sit right her and get some rest." Mimi ordered as she helped Matt down in the back of the cave. "Thanks Mimi." Matt thanked as he closed his eyes.   
************************************************************************  
Matt woke up coughing hard. It was just beginning to get dark. He saw Mimi working around a fire that she had started. "Mimi..." Matt moaned softly as he tried to get up. "Glad to see your awake." Mimi said cheerfully as she walked over to him. "No say down. You need to save your strength." Mimi said as she placed a hand on his shoulder making him stay down. "I started the fire as close to you as I could and I am trying to make soup with what I have." Mimi said. "You did all that. I did not even know you could cook." Matt sniffled. "Hey I have some cooking skills. I had some food with me and I just melted snow for water." She said proudly. "Wow...you really...really know what your...your doing." Matt cough. Mimi looked at him worriedly. She placed her hand softly on his forehead. "You still feel real warm." Mimi said concerned as she looked worriedly at him. "Do you feel any better." She asked concertedly. "Not...not really." Matt cough hard. "Well maybe you should go back to sleep." Mimi offered. "No...I'm fine...really." Matt panted. "Does not sound like it. You can barely talk." Mimi said getting up. "Get some rest I'll wake you up when I am done." Mimi said walking back to the fire. Matt laid his head back down and slowly fell back to sleep.  
  
Matt woke up a little later. Mimi was having trouble with her soup. Matt smiled as slowly got up and stood behind her. "Oh what's the problem" Mimi wined. "It needs more herbs." Matt laughed. "MATT what are you doing up." Mimi said worriedly standing up in front of him. "You soup...in needs more herbs." Matt managed to get out. "Your still sick. Go lay back down." Mimi ordered pushing him back. "I'm fine." Matt said trying to show he was better. "Oh yea, well your still way too warm." Mimi said stubbornly as he put her hand back on Matt's head. "So..." Matt said as he sitting back down. "SO! So your still sick and I'm not letting you get worse." Mimi said firmly. "No...no...I'm...I'm fine." Matt coughed hardly. "No. Matt please don't do this. Just rest." Mimi said worriedly with a distressed look on her face. "I...I guess your right." Matt wheezed. "Thank you Matt." Mimi said softly, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. "Just a little more herbs Mimi." Matt yawned as he fell back to sleep. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said softly.  
************************************************************************  
Matt woke up to a strange smell. He opened his eyes to see Mimi sitting in front of him smiling. "So what smells so good." Matt asked. "Oh Matt. Please it's not that good." Mimi smiled. "Well it smells like it to me." Matt said as Mimi handed him a bowl of soup. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said as she began to eat. "Tastes good to." Matt said as he eagerly gulped down the soup. "Well it was the extra herbs." Mimi said getting Matt another bowl.  
  
"So how do you feel?" Mimi asked as she cleaned up. "Well I don't feel much better but I have more energy." Matt answered. "That's good. You'll need it." Mimi said as she went to her bag and pulled out a blanket. "Here it will keep you warmer." Mimi said as she wrapped the blanket around him. "What about you?" Matt asked Mimi as she sat down next to him. "I'm fine." She said will rubbing her arms. "I don't think so.." Matt laughed as he wrapped the cover around her and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him strangely. "I'm not letting you get sick too." Matt said smiling warmly at her. "Thanks Matt." Mimi yawned as she laid her head down on Matt's chest. "Night." Matt breathed as he close his eyes and fell to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
Matt had only been asleep for about an hour when he woke feeling really sick. He rolled over clench his stomach. He began to moan in pain as it got worse. Mimi woke up to Matt. She saw him in pain and place her hand on his back. "Are you ok Matt." Mimi asked rubbing his back. Matt did not answer he only moaned more and began to cough. "It's ok Matt." Mimi soothed as she laid her head on his back. "oh Mimi...I... I feel...I feel so...so....oh." Matt groaned, "It's alright. I'm here Matt." Mimi said as she wrapped her arms around him. She placed her hands on his and gently held them. She moved her head up to his. Matt began to groan more and cough harder. "shh...it's alright Matt." Mimi whispered to him. Slowly he began to fall back to sleep as she kept soothing him. Finally he fell back to sleep. "I hope your ok." Mimi yawned as she laid her head down on Matt's and fell to sleep holding him tightly.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi woke up to the warm sun shining into the cave. She looked at Matt and sighed. "I wish I knew what was wrong." Mimi whispered as she gently stroked his head. She got up and went over to the extinct fire. She started another and heated up the left over soup. Matt began to stir. Mimi went over to him and help him sit up. "Feel better." She asked. "no" Matt managed to cry out. He pulled away from Mimi and fell on the other side holding his stomach tightly. "It's alright Matt." Mimi said shyly. "Sorry Mimi...it's just my...my stomach..." Matt coughed. "It's alright." Mimi said as she rubbed his back softly. "thanks." Matt said softly as he began to fall asleep again.   
  
Matt woke up to Mimi shacking him. "What is it Mimi." Matt said sleepily. "Do you want any soup." Mimi asked handing him a bowl. "Yea, thanks Mimi." Matt said taking the bowl. "Mimi?" Matt asked nervously. "What is it Matt." Mimi asked questionably. "Thanks, you know about last night." Matt thanked softly. "I just wanted to help you. I don't like to see anyone in that kind of pain." Mimi said smiling softly at him. "Listen Matt. I have to go and get more wood and more food." Mimi said getting up. "You should not go out alone." Matt said looking at her worriedly. "I know but I don't want you to move. I'll only be gone a little bit." Mimi said as she started to walk out of the cave. "Sure?" Matt asked. "Yea I'll be right back." Mimi said as she walked out.  
  
"Mimi's been gone a long time." Matt thought. He had not slept since Mimi had left. "Maybe I should go look for her." Matt thought as he started to get up. He slowly walked out of the cave and in the direction Mimi had left in.  
************************************************************************  
"Matt...Matt I'm back." Mimi said as she walked back into the cave. "Matt?" Mimi asked. "Oh no he did not." Mimi said to herself. "I told him to stay put." Mimi said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh Matt why can't you do what's good for you." Mimi cried as tears began to slowly flow down her face. "Your only going to get sicker and after last night...I can't lose you." Mimi sobbed. "I have to find you." Mimi said as she wiped her tears away and headed out of the cave.   
************************************************************************  
"MATT." Mimi called. "Oh where is he." Mimi thought as she continued down a trail. "Matt where are you." Mimi cried. "Looking for something." A voice bellowed. "What!!" Mimi said as she began to frantically search for the source of the noise. "EVIL WIND" It yelled as Mimi was throw back. A huge Digimon emerged from the white snow. "I am MarineDevimon. I'll blow you away with my evil wind." It was a huge virus sea animal Digimon with two huge tentacles coming from it's back. "Looking for this?" MarineDevimon snarled as he lifted one of his big tentacles reveling Matt. "Oh no MATT!" Mimi cried. Matt looked like he was dead. His was very pale and he was unconscious. His head was down and his only sign of life was that he coughed now and again. "What did you do to him." Mimi yelled as tears began to stream down her face. "Oh him. Well he looked like a zombie walking around. And well I just picked him up. I have not done anything to him yet." MarineDevimon laughed squeezing Matt. He began to loudly moan in pain. "NO MATT! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Mimi cried. "Oh come on you think I would kill him this soon. I like to watch people suffer." MarineDevimon laughed as he loosened his grip on Matt. "Let him go." Mimi pleaded. "I don't think so. EVIL WIND" MarineDevimon yelled as he fired his attack. It blow Mimi right up against the wall of a rocky cliff. MarineDevimon slowly moved closer to her. "Well now to finish you off." MarineDevimon growled as prepared to attack Mimi.  
  
Matt began to stir as he began to build energy for his ultimate attack. He looked up at the cliff and then down at Mimi. She got up and was getting ready to run. Matt knew what he had to do.   
  
"Well nice knowing yea." MarineDevimon laughed. "DARKNESS WATER!" He yelled as he began to fire. But Matt managed to free one of his hands and hit MarineDevimon hard while he was firing. He yelled out in pain causing him to miss and hit a pile of rock high up the cliff. They began to fall down hard onto him. Mimi had run away and MarineDevimon throw Matt as he fell. Matt landed in a snow pile but he could not get up.   
  
"Matt. MATT!" Mimi cried as she ran over to where he was. He trying to get up when Mimi came running up to him. "Matt. Oh Matt." Mimi cried as she throw her arms around him and held him tightly. "Matt you had me so worriedly." Mimi cried into his chest. "It's alright..." Matt gasped. "No it's not. I told you not to leave and you did." Mimi sobbed as she pulled away and looked harshly at Matt. "Mimi..." Matt started. "NO, no Matt. You had me so worried. I was so scarred." Mimi cried. "Mimi you don't...don't understand." Matt coughed. "No I understand completely. You don't care about your self or how I feel. I care a lot about you Matt, more that you'll ever know. And what do you do run off leaving me worried sick." Mimi cried angrily. "Mimi...I was only worried...worried about you." Matt sniffled. "what?" Mimi said looking questionably at Matt. "I was so worried about you. You did not come back and I got scarred." Matt said as tears began to form in his eyes. "You...you were." Mimi said looking up and into his eyes. "Of course I was. I care so much about you. When you did not come back I got really scarred." Matt said as a tear slid down his cheek. "Oh Matt." Mimi cried as tears began streaming down her face. All of a sudden shots of pain filled Matt. He hunched over holding his stomach as he moaned in pain.   
  
Mimi looked at him worriedly. She put her arms around him and began to stroke his back. "It's ok...shh..." Mimi soothed as tears continued to stream down her face. All of a sudden Matt slipped out of conciseness. "Matt...Matt" Mimi called as she pulled him up so that she was cradling him in her arm. "It's going to be ok. I promise." Mimi said as she nuzzled her head against his. "If only I know what was wrong." Mimi cried as tears fell from her checks and onto Matt's.  
************************************************************************  
A cold breeze blow through the cave. Matt woke up feeling it. He heard something softly breathing next to him. He turned his head to see Mimi sleeping peacefully next to him. "All man how did I get here." Matt asked holding his head. "I brought you here." Mimi yawned getting up. "Mimi...but how." Matt asked surprised. "Well...it was icy and it was easy to...well...drag you back." Mimi said shyly. "Sorry Matt." Mimi said looking down. "Sorry...for what." Matt said in surprise. "Sorry about how I yelled at you earlier. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." Mimi said sincerity. "Hey I'm the one who should have listen to you. If I would have stayed like you said I would not have gotten cap...captu...captured." Matt began coughing again.   
  
"Oh Matt. Lay back down. Get some rest, I don't want you getting any sicker." She said pushing him back down. "Yea your right." Matt yawned. Mimi smiled at him and laid back down, laying her head next to his. "Hey guess what Matt." Mimi said sleepily. "What?" Matt yawn. "I saw smoke close by. That means the others are near by." Mimi said as she nuzzled closer to him as he brought the blanket up to covet them both. "That's go...goo...good." Matt sneezed. "Oh Matt. Get some rest." Mimi said as she pulled up. "Only if you stay with me." Matt said smiling fondly at her. "Well..." Mimi started. Matt wrapped his arms around her pulling her down so that her head lay on his shoulder. "Well I guess so." Mimi laughed as she nestled beside him. "Good, because I don't think I could let you go." Matt said lovingly. "Oh Matt. You must be really sick." Mimi yawned as she closed her eyes. "Yea. Love sick."  



End file.
